


Opposite Side of the Bed

by lilacskynarry



Category: Niall Horan/Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eating out, Grinding, Harry is sad, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Rimming, Top!Harry, a bit too much drinking, a little bit of blowjobs, and niall makes him happy again, bottom!Niall, i love it, just a lot of crappy smut, narry is real, niall is so whipped and whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskynarry/pseuds/lilacskynarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry is sad and wants to drink away his problems so Niall drinks with him and they end up fucking around until tour is over and things go from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Side of the Bed

Niall liked to drink for fun. Harry liked to drink to forget. Together they began drinking until they couldn't feel anything except bubbles in their bellies as they laughed and lust in their veins as they made out. 

It wasn't supposed to happen, it really wasn't. You don't casually have sex with your band mate, and best friend, when you're drunk. But Harry was having a hard time coping though and Niall was there when he needed someone the most, in more ways than one. They had been on the tour bus after a huge show, all of the boys buzzing except Harry, who had just found out a week earlier that his girlfriend of three years cheated and moved on, when Niall decided to pester the boy. He bugged and poked and overall, just annoyed the hell out of Harry, because he was on his way to being drunk, downing drink after drink to feel even more alive than he already did. Harry snapped at him a bit before leaving the tour bus and entering the hotel, he had enough for tonight. Harry was curled into his bed hours later, finding himself unable to sleep when he decided to order some vodka from room service, hoping to wash away his sorrows and memories of the girl he thought he had loved. He downed half the bottle as he glanced out the hotel window, the view beautiful as ever and he slightly wished he had someone to share it with. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud knock echoed from his door, causing him to clumsily climb out of bed and answer it, without even looking because he honestly didn't care who it was at this moment in time. When Harry opened the door and recognized it was Niall he kindly invited him in, the boy giggly and clumsy as well. Harry didn't ask Niall why he was there, didn't really care, he was just happy to have someone around to drink with and admire the view outside. Neither one of them spoke as they climbed into the middle of the hotel bed, sitting knee to knee, downing the rest of the bottle together as they stayed staring at the lights of the city. It wasn't until the bottle was gone that Niall spoke up, "you know.. She didn't deserve you Harry." He trailed off quietly. Harry didn't respond though, just nodded at the statement because he didn't agree, but he didn't disagree either.

~

Two weeks later, a new city, new show, and a new song added to the setlist but Harry was still pretty down. He and Niall had drank nearly every night together, falling asleep on the same bed together but on opposite sides. Harry was thankful for the boys presence, glad he had someone to distract him from the true pain laying beneath his forced smile. It was more than he could ask for but he wouldn't push it away. 

This night was different than the past two weeks though, Harry actually giggled along with Niall, actually talked with him and found himself forgetting the girl completely. He felt genuinely happy tonight, and noticed Nialls face a bit brighter than usual. "You look good Haz.. Look at ease" Niall had commented with a smile as they sat on the floor, passing a bottle back and forth. Harry smiled bigger as he pushed his long hair out of his face, thanking the boy and telling him that he wouldn't be if it weren't for him. And that alone seemed to get Niall going, the boy leaning in closer and pressing his lips to Harrys quickly. His hands pressing into Harrys thighs as he leaned forward and deepened the kiss even more. Harry didn't protest it, in fact he moved his hands to Nialls face and encouraged the boy to climb into his lap, resting his hands on his hips when he got there. They stayed making out like that for awhile, tongues slipping past each others, until Niall needed to catch his breath, pulling back unwillingly but wanting to keep Harrys attention and interest so he rocked his hips into Harrys. The blonde boy let his breathing become a little less ragged as he caught his breath some and gripped Harrys hair while moaning into the thin air, Harrys name passing his lips. Harry could feel himself hardening under their layers of clothes, using his hands to grip Nialls hips tighter and help roll his bum over his crotch before leaning back against the bed to give the boy better access to his chest, his hands residing there. Harry stared up at the boy, lust gazing over the boys blue eyes as he stared back at Harrys. They stayed quite, except for a few grunts and moans here and there, as Niall worked himself on Harrys crotch, Harry guiding him along. They both came in their pants, giggling together at how worked up they had both been without even realizing it. They fell asleep shortly after that, Niall still in Harrys lap and his face pressed into Harrys neck, and Harry couldn't help but to think that maybe all those feelings he had for Niall years ago and did his best to push down were resurfacing. 

~ 

Harry and Niall spent every night after that together but didn't really discuss the topic of what had happened. They still made out quite a few times, their hands feverishly running over each others clothed bodies but never actually doing anything more. A few more weeks had passed and Harry found himself too consumed with thoughts of NiallNiallNiall to even remember his ex girlfriends name. He spent everyday with the boy, hanging around the hotel room or working out together, spent his evenings with the boy on stage, harassing him teasingly in front of the fans, and his nights right beside the boy, sometimes drunk other times not. When they were drunk, which was most of the nights, they liked to make out and work each other up but when they weren't they just sat and talked about anything, everything, and ultimately nothing. It was nice, Harry felt truly happy and he couldn't help but to think that he had never felt this way with her, and maybe that's because Harry had kind of used her at first, trying to push away his feelings for Niall, assuming the boy was straight and definitely not interested in him. But now that Harry was no longer with her Niall had proved that assumption wrong. 

~

It had been nearly five months since Harry found out about her cheating and him and Niall started sleeping together, but now tour was over and Harry was lost. He didn't have anywhere to go, not wanting to return to the house he had shared with her for the past year and a half even though she wasn't there and not really wanting to go home and finally endure the pity of his family. He was over it, just like that three years meant little to nothing to him, and he had Niall to thank for that or else he knew he'd still be a moping mess. He smiled over to the boy as they sat on the plane, his hand resting on the blondes knee, watching him stare out the window, noticing how he looked rather sad this was all coming to an end for so long even though he needed and deserved a break, and Harry knew he really didn't want it to be over. "You okay Ni?" Harry asked softly, squeezing his knee a bit. Nialls hand came down on top of Harrys as he gazed over to him, lazy smile gracing his lips "yeah, you?" Harry nodded, because he was okay even though he was overly worried about where to go and sad that he'd miss Niall terribly, at least that's what he told himself. Niall rested his head against Harrys shoulder, closing his eyes in content "gonna miss ya Haz" he murmured to which Harry nodded in response. "You could always come back to my place with me, y'know if you don't wanna go back to yours" he whispered in an unsure tone. Harry shook his head slowly "wouldn't wanna be a bother" he smiled sadly, causing Niall to glare up to him with furrowed eyebrows. "You would never be, plus then I'd have someone to cook for me" he chuckled a bit, knowing Harry would cook for them since Niall hated cooking and usually just ate take out. Harry playfully rolled his eyes and grinned lopsidedly "I suppose a few days won't hurt" he agreed, knowing it'd probably turn into weeks, and maybe even months, quickly. They stayed contently quiet the rest of the ride, Niall eventually falling asleep on Harrys shoulder until the plane started to descend back to land, Harry waking the boy slowly with matching tired smiles. 

~

It had been a week since they landed and had inhabited Nialls home once again, and in that time you could barely tell the place had been empty for five months, their clothes littered around Nialls room and dishes neither of them could be bothered to clean because they were so caught up in each other. They drank every night and fucked around, a couple handjobs and a blowjob shared between them but never anything more, both of them totally infatuated with each other and not thinking about any consequences that could come out of this. This night was no different besides the fact that Harry proposed that they drink some really bubbly, expensive champagne instead of the usual bitter beer to celebrate all their huge successes they've had over the past years. So they drank an entire bottle and slowly got closer and closer, hands starting to roam and lips working on each others as Niall pulled himself onto Harrys lap. The blonde boys hands began fisting at Harrys shirt as he whimpered, working Harry up to his feet and clumsily stumbling into the bedroom. The boys both giggling as Harry falls onto the bed, trapping Niall between himself and the mattress, his thigh pressed to Nialls crotch making the boy abruptly stop giggling and moan heavily. Harry nearly rips Nialls shirt off as his hands quickly remove it, the sound pushing Harry to work quicker. He kisses over Nialls collarbone as the boy ruts against his thigh, moans still slipping his lips. He slips his hand under Nialls jeans and boxers, wrapping his fingers around Nialls hard cock as he keep grinding against Harrys thigh, both of them feeling higher than ever before. He pulls back only to remove the rest of the smaller boys clothes, kissing down his body before taking him in his mouth for the second time ever. He smirks up at the blonde as he runs his tongue over the slit of his cock, flicking it over a few times and squeezing the base of it as he does so. "Fuck, Harry, please" Niall moaned, eyes rolling back as he gripped the sheets. Harry grabbed Nialls hands and moved them to his hair as he took him in completely, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his tongue around his physically pulsing cock. He bobbed his head as he kept his gaze on Nialls face, forcing up a few moans to feel Niall grip his hair harder and hear his moans slip up no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. He used his teeth as he pulled up, just skimming his cock for extra pleasure and feeling the boy twitch on his tongue before popping off. He leaned up to Nialls lips, hovering over them, about to speak before Niall's pushing him over, pressing his lips to Harrys as he worked on his shirt, shaky fingers not working fast enough for the blonde boy which in result causes him to whine against Harry. Harry chuckles against Nialls lips as he helps him undo the buttons before settling his hands on Nialls hips while Niall ran his hands over his now bare torso, tracing over his tattoos and then down the ones on his left arm. Niall pulls back, pressing his forehead to Harrys as he nuzzled his nose into Harrys "I want you to make love to me" he breaths out, kissing the corner of Harrys lips a few times, his hands giving Harrys arms an assuring squeeze. Harry kissed the boy again, knowing they both wanted this and somewhat needed it, needed to reassure each other that there was more to this than just a couple of lads helping each other out with handjobs here and there. He slowly flipped them over, unbuckling his pants and kicking them off before Niall eagerly pulled his boxers off and wrapped his hand around Harrys cock. He let out a rough groan as he kissed on Nialls neck, leaving a deep purple love mark there, "are you sure Ni?" He asked, wanting to be completely 100% sure Niall wanted this. Niall muttered out a confident yes as he nodded his head quickly, squeezing Harrys cock once before Harry pulled back, moving between his legs again. Harry smirked up at the boy "as you wish" he chuckled as he licked around Nialls rim. Niall literally let out the highest pitched moan Harry had ever heard and it was enough to make Harry shove his tongue in the boy, moving it swiftly with a groan as his eyes fluttered shut, the feeling nearly as pleasuring to him as it was to Niall. They were both breathing heavy as Harry reached his hands up to lace with Nialls, pressing farther in as Niall pushed back onto his tongue. He flicked his tongue over Nialls prostate, running it over the inside of his walls as much as he could. He could literally eat the boy out for days on end with no objections, wanting to stay like this until he literally couldn't feel his tongue. He pressed his nose in closer, blocking off his breathing even more as he peaked his eyes open to see Niall, head thrown back and his adams apple bobbing visibly, making him flick his tongue in the warmth quicker, not ever wanting to pull away as Niall clenched around him. But that was quickly interrupted as Niall tugged him up, a string of spit the only thing left connecting his mouth to the boy, about to protest until Niall spoke. "I said I wanted you to make love to me, this can wait" he chuckled as he reached for a bottle of lube in his drawer. He handed it to Harry with a lazy smile, and Harry quickly lubed up his fingers, bringing them down to the boys bum, pressing two in and slowly working them around as Niall squeezed his arm and let his eyes flutter shut. Harry worked the boy open, watching his face conform with many emotions as he worked him raw, slowly adding another finger and scissoring the boy. It wasn't until Niall started to push back on his fingers that he removed them and lined his cock up with Nialls hole. He leaned in to kiss Niall as he slowly pushed his hips forward, Niall definitely leaving nail marks on his arms but not minding one bit as he bottomed out, swallowing Nialls whimpers. He waited a few moments, pulling back and letting their breaths fawn over each others faces as he let Niall get used to the feeling. Niall nodded up at him and brought one of his hands to the back of Harrys neck as he opened his blue, lusted over eyes "you can move Haz" he said, ready for the boy to do something. And that was all Harry needed as he moved his hips up slowly, staring into Nialls eyes as he pushed in deeply. They didn't say anything, just letting their touches and breathy moans release all their feelings for them as they moved their hips in sync. Niall wrapped a leg around Harrys hips, giving the boy a better angle as he hit Nialls prostate, both of the boys moaning out at that, Nialls fingers digging deeper into Harrys arm and neck as Harry picked up the pace a tad. And really that was all they need to become blubbering messes "fuck, Harry, this is so good.. You're so good." Niall huffed out, a bit upset they hadn't done this sooner. Harry ran his thumb over Nialls bottom lip as he spoke "you're so tight.. God Ni, why are you so fucking pretty?" He groaned out, hoping the boy didn't mind his use of the word pretty, not knowing if he'd be bothered by it or not. But by the way Niall fucking whimpered at the complement, he was sure he didn't mind and knew for a fact he didn't when Niall whispered out a "it's only for you" making Harrys lips fall back onto Nialls, working deeper. He pushed in and out of Nialls warmth, his cock throbbing as Niall clenched around him multiple times and his cock leaked with precum. Harry couldn't get over how warm and tight and just perfect Niall had felt. It was better than he had ever imagined, his hand and thoughts could never amount to how good Niall felt around him. Harry moved a hand to the back of Nialls thigh, moving his leg up higher as he quickened his pace some more, digging his nails in his pale, firm thigh softly. He glanced down to Nialls cock, red and angry as it leaked onto his stomach slowly, making Harrys hand instinctively move to it and pump at the same rate he thrusted into the beautiful boy. Niall was nearly gone, his eyes forcing shut and his throat pushing out whimpers and moans of Harrys name as he worked his hand on the boy and his cock twitched inside of Nialls bum. It only took a few more deep thrusts and a simple "cum for me baby" and Niall was letting go, his nails digging into Harrys skin as he whined and leaned up to kiss Harrys lips. He worked himself on Harry as his orgasm rippled through him, flipping them over and working on Harrys cock skillfully. "C'mon H, cum for me love" he whined, already feeling sensitive but rolling his hips passionately to get Harry through his orgasm too. And Harry couldn't hold back, couldn't help how quickly he came into Nialls perky bum and the groans of the boys name that slipped off his tongue as he looked up to him, his vision going blurry as he tried to keep his gaze focused on Nialls eyes. They both came down from their highs as Harry slipped out of Niall, some of his cum slipping out as well, and the boy rolled over onto the bed but clung to Harrys side. He kissed at Harrys shoulder as Harry ran his fingers through Nialls hair gingerly. They stayed quiet for awhile, enjoying each others presence and touch as their breathing evened out and smiles slowly formed on their faces. "You can stay longer than a few days if you'd like" Niall mumbles happily, and Harry can't help but to lean down and kiss his forehead. "Was planning on it" he chuckled as he felt his eyes slowly slip shut, the last thing he remembered was Niall pressing a small kiss to his lips and laying back down on his chest as they both fell asleep, together this time and not on opposite sides of the bed. 

So maybe Niall did like to drink for fun or maybe he liked to drink because he thought Harry would never love him like he loved the long haired boy. And maybe Harry liked to drink to forget or maybe he liked to drink because he thought Niall would never love him like he loved the blue eyed boy. But one thing was for sure, they liked to drink together because it opened them up and showed each other their real feelings. Ultimately, they both knew that one day they wouldn't have to drink to realize that they both truly loved each other more than anyone ever could.


End file.
